Broduce101 Diary
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Scene Hidden Box yang membuat Daehwi amat jengkel sehingga Samuel harus menghiburnya *ga jelas* Produce 101 Fanfiction. Bromance. SamHwi Fanfiction
1. chapter 1

**I HATE CHICKEN FEET!**

By: Psyco-SG

Pairing: Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi (Produce 101)

Rated T

WARNING: TYPOS, OOC, dll

Kim Samuel dan Lee Daehwi milik orangtua, agensi, Produce 101, dan Tuhan

_

" _Kim Samuel dan Lee Daehwi stand by untuk bagian Hidden Box!_ "

Seruan itu membuat kedua sosok yang tengah asik bercanda di sudut ruangan menoleh dan beranjak dari kursi mereka. Si pirang yang bernama Daehwi, dan Si _Brunette_ yang bernama Samuel. Mereka berdua adalah salah satu peserta program trainee bernama 'Produce 101 Season 2'. Mereka berasal dari 2 agensi yang berbeda, namun hanya dalam beberapa hari, mereka sudah akrab layaknya sahabat dari kecil.

"Hyung, menurutmu, apa yang akan ada di dalam box nanti ?" tanya Samuel sembari membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Daehwi mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang menjijikan dan membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan hingga seminggu" jawab Daehwi sambil menunjukan ekspresi 'jijik' yang membuat Samuel tertawa.

Mereka berdiri tepat dibelakang sebuah box putih yang nantinya diisi sesuatu yang tidak mereka tahu dan mereka harus menebaknya hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

Kamera sudah mulai merekam. Mereka berdua mulai memperkenalkan diri. Salah satu staf membuka penutup box bagian depan dan menaruh sebuah kertas yang tercatat nama dari benda tersebut. Dan tulisannya adalah 'Kaki Ayam'.

Samuel dan Daehwi yang tidak tahu pun bersemangat untuk merebut kesempatan mempromosikan diri kepada produser nasional. Timer sudah menyala. Keduanya memasukan tangan kedalam box dan mulai meraba-raba benda yang ada didalam.

Kening Daehwi berkerut. Perasaannya mendadak berubah menjadi buruk. Namun demi promosi, ia pun mengacungkan tangannya bersamaan dengan Samuel. Namun Samuel yang mendapat kesempatan menjawab karena ia menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu.

Dan Daehwi terpaku setelah mendengar jawaban Samuel. Ia menatap tangannya yang baru saja memegang 'Kaki Ayam'. Seorang staf memberinya masker agar ia tidak bicara saat Samuel mempromosikan dirinya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Daehwi menundukan kepalanya dan melihat isi box tersebut. Ia memekik tertahan. Rasa jijik mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Ingin menangis rasanya.

Menghiraukan Samuel yang tengah berbicara panjang lebar, Daehwi menunduk dan mengerang seperti anak anjing. Ia merasa ia tidak akan menyentuh makanan hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

_

Setelah selesai rekaman, Daehwi terduduk lemas di kursi ruang rias. Perasaannya sedikit terhibur dengan candaan Samuel tadi. Namun ia kembali badmood saat melihat tangan kanannya. Wajah cemberut nya sangat imut seperti anak umur 8 tahun.

"Kau kenapa Hyung ? lapar ?" Samuel duduk disamping Daehwi dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Daehwi mendecak kesal.

"Kau pikir aku masih bernafsu untuk makan sekarang ? Aku memegang kaki ayam, demi Tuhan, Muel. Kaki ayam! Kau tidak tahu berapa kuman yang terkandung di dalam sebuah kaki ayam ? Oh astaga, aku ingin menangis" Samuel terkekeh.

"Itu hanya kaki ayam, hyung. Lagipula mereka pasti sudah membersihkan nya sebelum ini" jelas Samuel dengan senyum manis yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, maksudku, aku suka makan kaki ayam, tapi itu pasti sudah diolah dengan benar, kan ? Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan kaki ayam yang ini, Muel" nada bicara Daehwi mulai bergetar. Samuel tersenyum kemudian menarik Daehwi menuju toilet. Samuel menatap wajah Daehwi yang sudah basah karena airmata.

Ia menyalakan keran dan membasahi tangannya. Ia mengusapkan tangan basahnya ke wajah Daehwi untuk menghilangkan jejak airmata di wajah manisnya. Ia kembali membasahi tangannya dan kali ini ia mengusap tangan mungil Daehwi. Kali ini ia menggunakan sabun agar tangan Daehwi tidak berbau kaki ayam.

"Nah, sekarang tangan mu sudah bersih, hyung. Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi sekarang" ucap Samuel sembari mengeringkan tangan Daehwi dengan handuk. Daehwi memeluk Samuel dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Samuel.

"Terima kasih, Muel" ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya. Samuel terkekeh kemudian mengusak surai pirang Daehwi.

"Hyung sudah tidak badmood, kan ? Ayo kita kembali ke studio" ucap Samuel sembari menggandeng tangan Daehwi menuju studio. Daehwi hanya merona dibelakang Samuel.

Entah merona karena panas, atau karena hal lain ?

 **THE END!!**

 **Akhirnyaa psyco-sg bisa update ff jugaaa!! bukan ff bts sih. Agak ga jelas juga plot nya, soalnha aku suka aja ngeliat moment mereka di hidden box :D**

 **Lagi suka banget sama couple ini di produce 101 season 2 XD** **Mereka kyutt bangett sihh, aku suka nya yang cute :P**

 **Sebenernya ff bts banyak banget numpuk di draft, tapi gak ada ide buat lanjutin**. **Setiap bikin, dipotong di tengah2 gara2 aku dapet ide buat bikin ff lain**

 **Akhirnya jadi numpuk kayak gini TT TT**. **Nanti bakal aku coba buat update semuanyaa**

 **Jangan lupa review, karena review kalian sangat berharga buat author XD**

 **Sampe ketemu di ff psyco-sg lainnyaaa!**


	2. Bukan Update!

**BUKAN UPDATE!!!**

Maaf karna belum ngelanjutin ff ini, soalnya ada beberapa hal yang bikin aku bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana TT_TT

Jadi, aku mau nanya aja, FF 'I Hate Chicken Feet!" ini mau ditambah pairing P101 yang lain, atau gimana ? Trus mau pairing siapa aja ?

Dan mungkin aku juga bakal ganti judulnya, karna kalo misalnya mau aku lanjut, pasti ceritanya gak berhubungan sama judulnya -_-"

Aku minta pendapat kalian, buat cerita ini. Nanti kalo bisa, aku bakal lanjutin FF ini.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sampai ketemu di chapter/cerita psyco-sg lainnyaaa!!

*Sebagai gantinya, ini aku kasih imagine pendek SamHwi :))*

 **Di kamar trainee Produce 101**

Daehwi: Muel-ie, menurut kamu, aku gendutan gak ? /sambil ngaca/

Samuel: Uhm, gak kok. Emang hyung makan apa kemaren ? /dengerin lagu/ /cuek/

Daehwi: Makan kayak biasa, tapi kata Jihoon hyung, pipi aku makin chubby /pout/

Samuel: Bukannya pipi hyung emang chubby ? /masih cuek/

Daehwi: Ihh tapi gak kayak sekarang! Liat nih, pipi aku udah kayak bakpao nemplok /nyubit pipinya kasar/

Samuel: /lepas headset/ /turun dari kasur, jalan ke Daehwi/ /megang tangan Daehwi/ Hyung, hyung itu cantik tau gak

Daehwi: Apaan sih, Muel. Kalo mau ngehibur aku udah telat tau. Aku udah terlanjur badmood /cemberut/

Samuel: Tapi bener kok, hyung itu cantiiiik banget. Trus manis kayak stroberi. Bikin Muel jadi makin sayang sama hyung~ /senyum/

Daehwi: /merona/

Samuel: Mau hyung segendut apa pun, Muel tetep sayang dan cinta sama hyung /peluk Daehwi/

Daehwi: Makasih, Muel. Hyung juga sayang sama kamu /senyum di pelukan Samuel/

Samuel: Yaudah, jangan ngambek lagi ya hyungie. Nanti ga cantik lagi /ngelus pipi Daehwi/

Daehwi: Apaan sih, udah ah Muel. Hyung malu /merona lagi/

Samuel: Yaudah, keruang latian yuk, Muel bosen disini /gandeng tangan Daehwi/

Daehwi: /ngangguk/ Ayok!

The End!!


	3. It's Not a Goodbye

**IT'S NOT A GOODBYE**

By: Psyco-SG

Cast: Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi

Rated T

Samuel dan Daehwi milik orang tua, agensi, dan Tuhan :)

WARNING: TYPO, SamHwi nya HTS a.k.a hubungan tanpa status :v

_

 **Malam setelah shooting episode final Produce 101, Samuel kembali ke kamar asrama yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Wajahnya sangat murung. Ingatannya masih memutar kejadian di studio tadi. Ingin menangis rasanya. Ia sudah gagal debut 2 kali, dan sekarang ia gagal lagi ?**

"Muel-ie ?" suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Samuel. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati hyung kesayangannya tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan yang campur aduk antara sedih dan gembira. Samuel tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali membereskan barang-barangnya. Daehwi menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Muel-ie, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Daehwi sembari merangkul Samuel. _Aku tidak baik_ _hyung_ , batin Samuel.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" jawab Samuel dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Daehwi yang nenyadari itu pun semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Samuel.

"Menangislah, Muel. Aku tahu kau sudah menahannya sedari tadi" ucapan lembut Daehwi membuat pertahanan Samuel runtuh. Ia mulai terisak di dalam dekapan Daehwi. Ia hanya butuh sandaran sekarang. Untuk membagi beban yang dipikulnya.

"Hyung, apa aku kurang berusaha ? Aku sudah mengeluarkan semua yang aku bisa, aku-bahkan aku berusaha untuk merebut posisi center Jihoon hyung. Apa itu masih kurang ?" Daehwi mengusap punggung Samuel yang bergetar. Ia menunggu Samuel untuk tenang baru ia akan berbicara.

Samuel mulai tenang. Bahunya masih sedikit bergetar. Dan nafasnya masih sedikit sesegukan. Daehwi menangkup wajah Samuel dan menghapus bekas airmata di wajahnya.

" _Aigoo_ , wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek Samuel. Sudah, berhenti menangis, oke" Daehwi tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Samuel lembut.

"Kau sudah berusaha semampumu, Muel. Kau sudah mengerahkan semuanya. Usahamu bahkan lebih besar daripada usahaku. Kau berhak untuk debut" Daehwi menatap Samuel yang masih sesegukan.

"Para producer national itu mungkin buta, karna mereka tidak melihat seorang pria yang tampan, berbakat, dan memiliki segudang kelebihan lainnya, yang tengah duduk sesegukan didepanku ini" Samuel mengusap hidungnya agar tidak meloloskan setetes cairan dari sana.

"Kau pasti akan dapat kesempatan untuk debut, Muel. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Hanya saja, waktunya belum tepat. Kau harus berusaha sedikit lagi. Kau harus semangat, oke. Ayolah, mana Samuel hyung yang biasanya ceria dan cerewet, hm ?" Samuel terkekeh. Ia mengusap wajahnya kemudian memeluk Daehwi erat.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Terima kasih sudah memberiku semangat lagi. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, agar aku bisa debut, sepertimu" Daehwi tersenyum kemudian mengusap-usap surai platinum Samuel.

Diluar kamar

"Ya! Guanlin, kenapa tidak masuk ? kenapa malah diam didepan pintu seperti orang bodoh ?" suara memekakan telinga milik Jihoon mengagetkan Guanlin yang tengah berdiri didepan kamar Samuel dan Daehwi.

"Aku tidak mau merusak momen mereka, jadi aku diam diluar hyung. Lihat, mereka sweet sekali. Sayang Samuel tidak bisa debut" Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia juga merasa kasihan pada Samuel karena bagaimanapun juga, Samuel sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras.

"Aku mau ke kamar Baejin, mau ikut ?" tawar Jihoon. Guanlin segera mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Jihoon menuju kamar Jinyoung dan Seonho.

 **THE END!!**

 **Akhirnyaaaa Psyco-sg bisa lanjutin ff ini!!**

 **Pas nonton episode final, sedih banget gara2 samuel gak bisa debut TT.TT jadi gak ada samhwi moment lagii**

 **Tapi untungnya agensi nya samuel lagi bikin album buat kambek nya Samuel woaaahhh XD**

 **Biasku di WannaOne banyak sih, untung OngNiel, sama JinHoon debut bareng**

 **Untuk kelanjutan ff ini, kayaknya alurnya bakal diluar pd101, jadi kayak school-life, atau yang lainnya.**

 **Ditunggu review nya, karna review kalian sangat berharga untuk author.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa!**


End file.
